Use The Highest Intelligence Of The Army For Purposes Of Spying
Use the Highest Intelligence Of The Army For Purposes Of Spying is the 31st episode of the Ikkitousen anime series and the sixth episode of Ikkitousen: Great Guardians. Summary The episode begins, as Ryofu had just ran away, from Ryomou's house, leaving only a note for Ryomou. Hakufu and Chuubou then visit, as they find out that Ryofu had left, they then decide to read the note togeather. They find in the contents of the note, that Ryofu left because she needed find her past, and felt she couldn't find it while sticking around them. Ryofu is then seen on a train, where she accidentally bumps into a fight, who turns out to be Genjou Kakouton. Ryomou decides to not find Ryofu, but this is soon dismissed, as Hakufu spied on her, and overheard her worrying about Ryofu, much to Ryomou anger. Hakufu tries to force her into finding Ryofu, but Ryomou just became angrier and puts her in a submission hold. Ryofu is then seen with Kakouton, who reveals that he has amnesia as well, not even remembering that he was a fighter. They then properly introduce themselves, and decide to stick with each other, as they both were cases of amnesia. They both decide to go to Rakuyo highschool, while walking Kakouton, asks Ryofu, who Sousou Motouku was, but she didn't know either. This was the only memory he had. Ryofu and Kakouton then arrive at an abandon Rakuyo high, which had been abandoned ever since their leader Chuuei Toutaku died. Saji is then seen with the other Saji, as he reveals that he led Ryofu here, and decides to send Kakouen after Kakouton. Saji then appears in front of the building, and tells her that he knows her, and her past. Saji then begins to tell her that she was his girlfriend, although this only prove to make Kakouton angry. Kakouen then appears, and tells Kakouton that he was from Kyosho. Saji then gets close to Ryofu and tells her that he was planning on having relationships with her. Ryofu is then knocked out by such words. Kakouen then tells him to come with her, as she wants to bring him back to Kyosho academy. Saji then decides to leave, but Kakouton tries to stop him, only to have Kakouen stop her. Kakouen then tries to attack Kakouton, with a weapon, but is blocked by Hakufu, who had just appeared. Kakouton then remembers Hakufu, as he had once fought with her before. Ryomou along with Chuubou appears, making sure Hakufu was alright. Saji then reveals himself, as he is carrying Ryofu's body, inside the Rakuyo building. Ryomou then goes in the building after Saji, along with Chuubou. Hakufu and Kakouton run away, from a pursuing Kakouen, who was hot on their trail. Hakufu and Kakouton are unable to out run Kakouen, as she is able to use her weapon to stop her targets. Kakouen then kicks Hakufu, which she blocks with her arm, and nearly finishes her off, but is luckily saved by Kakouton, although he then thrown to the side. Hakufu then fights Kakouen to a stalemate. Kakouton then interrupts the fight, and decides to keep fighting, as he didn't want to keep getting saved by a girl. Ryomou is next seen, finding an unconscious Ryofu, inside the Rakuyo building. Ryomou asks Ryofu where Saji was, but she could not recall. Kakouton is then seen, being beat up by Kakouen. Kakouen tries to make him come with her, but he does not go, as he will not bargain with his friend's life. He then throws his bag off his shoulder, which contained his construction kit, which reminds him, of his memories, of the day he fought with Hakufu, as well as the most important rule of battle, basics, along with all his other memories. Kakouton then talks with Kakouen, telling her not to be in league with Saji any more, he then decides to visit Kyosho, only on his terms though. Kakouton then begins his old traits as he fixes the battleground that he had just used. Chuubou then appears, with Ryofu and Ryomou. Kakouton then decides to head to Kyosho. Before leaving, Kakouton then decides to eat lunch with Hakufu and friends. Hakufu then notices something a bit off with Ryofu, as she seems far more happier then before, which also caught the eye of Ryomou. Characters Returning Characters * Hakufu Sonsaku * Koukin Shuuyu * Chubou Sonken * Shimei Ryomou * Ryofu * Genpou Saji * Genjou Kakouton * Genpou Saji (real) * Myosai Kakouen Navigation Category:Ikkitousen: Great Guardians Episodes Category:Episodes